castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Outer Wall (Legacy of Darkness)
The Outer Wall is a location in Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness. It is the outside walls of Dracula's Castle in 1844 to 1852. But these walls are so high up in the sky it’s impossible to see your way down. Overview A secret passage located from the Villa’s hedge-maze is supposed to be an entryway to Dracula’s Castle, but will instead lead outside of the castle walls, as opposed to the inside. From this angle it looks like false information, and that you've been led into a trap, but that’s only to the naked eye. Indeed, this is an official route to gain entry into Dracula’s Castle. To continue onward people are expected to rock-climb the castle and pass obstacles that an ordinary human being would fall victim to, such as cliff-hanging without a rope, and jumping over buzz saws that are meant to chop through trees, not human bodies. As stated before, you are so high up in the air that you can’t see anything down when looking over the edge. Bearing this in-mind, you’d have to be pretty fearless, unlucky, or just downright insane to come to a place like this. As a stage, there are no enemy threats. Outer Wall is strictly about platforming. The only damage a player can take is by their own mishaps from high falling, active buzz saws (10 Dpts), and a rolling bolder pit that can be difficult to dodge without the right timing. (Hit by Bolder = 20 Dpts!) In terms of difficulty: Newcomers to the game may have a hard time with the rolling bolder pit room because of how much damage they can suffer when hit; but because of the overall predictability of the stage people arguably claim that this is the easiest stage in the game. It doesn’t mean this stage shouldn’t be taken seriously though. The entire stage design is mainly built to test players on how well they can control their character. To make it through this stage without a scratch the player will have to remain calm. If they are too hasty one minute, or too slow on the next minute it will cost them. But if they move a good-set pace everything will be fine. Henry rescues Florence in this area. Visited by CastlevaniaCornell.jpg|Cornell Lod-offart6.jpg|Henry Oldrey Ignored by Lod-reinhardt.gif|Reinhardt Schneider Carrie Fernandez.png|Carrie Fernandez Cv64-offart56.jpg|Reinhardt Schneider(C64) Cv64-offart29.jpg|Carrie Fernandez(C64) Enemy Data Items *White Jewels x4 *Contracts x0 Secrets *After you go up the first elevator, you’ll see stone statues of creatures that appear to have wings. Examine the one closest to the door to receive a reward of Roast Beef. Trivia *An interesting fact to think about is that if you look back at the stages you’ve had to scale upwards without going back down, only the Forest of Silence meets that quota. But in that stage you can actually see your way down. And in the Villa when entering the secret passage it made you scale downwards, so it makes you wonder how high up you really are by the time you reach The Outer Wall. *The small hallway where you see the buzz saws for the first time, if you run you’re able to press the Crouch button & baseball slide under them. However, it is not possible to crouch-walk under them so try not to get hit. *The bolder forces players in a Crouch position if they’re getting hit by it while still recovering. Related stages *Villa - Previous stage (and next stage for Henry). *Art Tower - The next stage (Cornell). Category:Outer Walls Category:Legacy of Darkness Locations